Fixation
by shadowno
Summary: Zack Fair notices one of his friends has something locked away, destroying him from the inside. After attempting to help him, he finds himself inheriting his problem. Some themes may be found offensive, Set in an A/U
1. Chapter 1

Fixation

Chapter 1

The beginning

Midgar had changed a lot over the years that Zack Fair had resided there. After leaving his home town, Gongaga, as a young adult to join the army known as SOLDIER, Zack found the city a hard place survive when compared to his rural home town. However, Midgar was not the current location of Zack. Right now he sat in the back of a Shinra truck, as he made his way towards the city of Junon. With him, were other SOLDIERS. Sitting across from him, Angeal Hewley looked as peaceful as always. His head leaned back, and his eyes closed, it wasn't uncommon for Zack's mentor to be lost in thought. Sitting next to Zack, his hands busy as always, was a fairly new recruit that Zack had worked with a few times before that went by the name Jak. Justin Alexander Kilimont was from the town of Kalm, and despite his obvious personal problems, whenever Zack needed him during a mission, Jak would snap out of his trance and save the day. Zack had learned to leave Jak's personal life just that, personal. One time Zack had made the mistake of asking Jak about them, and Jak refused to talk to Zack for a week after that. The sliding window that connected them to the cab of the truck slid open, and the driver's face appeared in it. "We're arriving at Junon." He said, and then just as quickly as the face had appeared, the window was closed again. Angeal's eyes were open now, looking around the truck.

"Well, what's the mission?" Zack asked.

"A Shinra scientist has gone mad, and locked himself in the deep sea reactor. He had roughly ten hostages." Angeal explained.

"Our job is to save the hostages?" Zack asked. Angeal started to answer, but Zak cut him off by laughing hysterically.

"We work for Shinra, Zack." He said, slowly turning his face to Zack. He had reddened eyes like Zack had noticed before, but he had no idea why they were always so blood shot. "Our mission is probably to off him, isn't that right boss?"

Angeal ignored Jak's words, and continued on. "Our mission is to protect Shinra property and personnel and eliminate the threat by any means necessary. And yes, Jak, if we have no other options, we must kill the rogue scientist."

"Funny, how our mission says property before personnel." Jak said, looking away from Zack and Angeal.

"Jak, if you continue like this, I'm going to have to recommend you for review." Angeal threatened. Jak immediately ceased laughing. His blood shot eyes narrowing, he gave Angeal threatening look. Almost immediately afterwards, his expression lightened.

"I was just joking." He said. "Sorry if it offended you."

The three men sat in awkward silence until the truck pulled to a stop just outside of the city. The three of them climbed out of the truck, and watched as the trucked drove off, heading back in the direction of Midgar. After it had disappeared from sight, the three men began heading for the town. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Jak spoke.

"Hey Zack." he said.

Zack, knowing what was coming, answered. "Yeah?"

"Tell me more about Gongaga."

Ever since their first mission together two months ago, Jak always asked Zack about his home town. For some reason, the rural town fascinated him.

"Well, I don't know. We still find metal now and then, from the explosion of the reactor ya know. It's funny, most of the materials that were used to rebuild the town were from the destroyed reactor."

"Well, at least the explosion helped to repair the damage it caused."

:"Yeah, I guess so. Most of us don't really see it that way. I'm fairly sure that if another super power was born, Gongaga would be the first town to jump ship and join them."

"Yeah, I wish Kalm was like that." Jak said, his thought obviously starting to wander again.

"What, half blown up?" Zack said, jokingly.

"What? No." Jak said, looking around, and making sure that Angeal was far enough ahead of them not to hear them, and then with his voice lowered said. "I mean so ready to defy Shinra. Really kick them in the ass, and make them pay for all they've done."

"You do realize you're talking about our employers right?" Zack pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right, but still... doesn't it feel like we're doing the wrong thing? I mean don't you have to sometimes question our orders?"

"Between the Gil in my pocket, and the orders I've had, I don't really see anything to complain about."

"oh..." Jak said, falling silent. Zack could tell he was starting to retreat into himself.

"Hey, how do you deal with it, if you find it upsetting?" Zack asked him, trying to keep him from retreating from the world.

"I... I can't tell you." Jak said, refusing to look at Zack. This caused Zack to feel concerned.

"Why not?"

"I Just can't!" Jak burst out, and then started running to catch up with Angeal, leaving Zack confused. As much as Zack wanted to go after him, to talk to him, to figure out what was wrong with his friend, they had a mission coming up, and he needed to focus on that. He made a mental note to sit down with Jak and find out what it was that was eating away at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beginning to Discovery

The three SOLDIERS were silent, as the elevator descended below the city of Junon, taking them down to the under water Mako reactor. Zack found himself looking back and forth between Angeal and Jak. Jak's earlier emotions seemed to have passed, his eyes looked set on the task ahead of them. This helped Zack put himself at ease for the mission, but he was still concerned about his friend. He made a mental note to visit his room at the hotel tonight, after they finished the mission. The elevator bell dinged, as it reached the bottom. They went through the doorway, finding themselves in an elaborate under water walkway made of glasses.

"Whoa..." Zack said, as his eyes scanned the ocean surround him. Angeal, who was walking next to him, let out a snicker.

"First time here?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Zack said, still taking in the image.

"Yeah, I was impressed my first time too. I've only been down here 3 times now, this one is my third." Angeal said. "Take in the sights, but be ready once we reach the reactor, this isn't just some vacation."

Zack snapped back to himself, and nodded, trying to look serious. Next to them, Jak continued to walk silently, a serious look still in his eyes. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the huge door that opened to the reactor. Before proceeding inside, Angeal turned to them.

"From here on out, we have to move silently. We have the best opportunity to end this without incident if we can remain undetected. After that, none of them spoke as Angeal slowly opened the door. Together, the three entered the reactor, sealing the door behind them. It was Zack and Jak's first time inside a reactor, but Angeal knew his way around fairly well. However, while most Mako Reactors were built the same, this on doubled as a research post, and there for had a modified design. Angeal led them through the facility, until they finally made it to a walkway that was suspended far above the underwater submarine dock.

"Hold it right there!" A voice echoed around them. The three men looked down onto the dock, seeing a group of people tied up down there. Standing on one of the subs, not far from them, was a man in white, the scientist. "I told them to not send anyone. They can not stop me." The ranted. Zack thought him to be completely insane.

"What do we do?" Zack asked Angeal under his breath.

"What is it you want, Dr Jones." Angeal asked.

"For too long has Shinra gotten away with there evil dealings, you poor men are too stupid to understand. You don't know what we do down here, you see what they want you to see." The man ranted. "I'm going to wake everyone up, and show them what Shinra is doing to the planet, the death they are causing."

"Relax sir, just calm down." Angeal said, trying to keep things under control.

"No! No longer will I be silenced. If I can't tell everyone of the horrors Shinra has planned, then I will at least undo what I've done." The man said, Zack could tell he was loosing it. "I will destroy this facility, and all the abominations within." The three men watched, as the man pulled a small device out of his pocket, it immediately dawned on Zack what it was. The three SOLDIERS had nothing they could do as the man hit the switch, causing explosions to ring out on the walls. The waters began to poor in, quickly beginning to fill the dock.

"Fall back!" Angeal ordered, and with no other choice, the three men ran for the exit as the water quickly began to rise.

"What about the hostages!" Zack asked frantically. Jak grabbed Zack by the shoulders, staring him in the eye.

"Listen man, I don't want to leave them, but it's too late. It's the most we can do to save ourselves." Jak said, Zack could see tears welling up in his eyes. It was amazing, here Zack was, having been in SOLDIER for over a year, and his friend, that was only there for a couple months was taking charge, and trying to save him.

"I can't do that." Zack said, he started to run for the railing to jump over, but Jak moved with lightning fast reflexes. Jak wrapped his arm around Zack's neck, and pulled hard, cutting off Zack's air supply. Zack fought back, desperately trying to free himself. Jak overpowered him, and Zack soon grew weak. Jak began pulling Zack towards the exit, leaving the hostages to die along with in insane scientist. Zack couldn't take it anymore, and everything went black.

==##==

Zack shot up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. The room was dark, but he could tell he was alone. He fought to regulate his breathing, trying to slow his heart rate. Where was he? What had happened? He remembered the explosions? The insane man. Jak fighting to save him. They had failed there mission, failed to resolve the situation as peaceful as possible. The research facility was destroyed, and the hostages slaughtered. He turned, placing his feet on the floor, it felt cold beneath his feet. Everything felt cold as he stood up. The surrounding room was definitely a hotel room, so that must mean Angeal and Jak were in there rooms. That made him remember that he wanted to talk to Jak. Zack pulled his clothes on, and walked out of the room. Luckily, he bumped into Angeal right outside.

"Zack," Angeal said upon seeing him. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Angeal." Zack replied, looking away from his mentor. "I should of handled myself better."

"It's alright, there's nothing else we could of done. You should go check on Jak though, his room is at the end of the hall. He's been acting weird since the mission, but I understand why."

"Right, I'll go check on him then." Zack said. Watching as Angeal walked past him, and began going down the stairs. After he was out of sight, Zack walked down the hall, approaching the door that lead to Jak's room. Zack knocked on the door, and waited. After a minute without an answer, Zack knocked again. Still no answer. "Jak?" Zack asked, starting to get worried. He grabbed the doorknob and turned, it was unlocked. "Jak?" Zack called one more time before pushing the door open. The site before him shocked him. "Jak, what the hell are you doing." Zack said, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discovery and Decisions

Zack stared at the scene before him, one of his closest friends stood before him. Well, stood wasn't the word for it, collapsed against the wall, his eyes no longer blood shot, but all color replaced by crimson, he used all his strength to grip the orb in his hand. Zack had heard rumors of people who became addicted to the affects of cure, but had never seen it first hand. Jak weakly picked his head up, staring at Zack with his blood stained eyes. The orb fell from his hand.

"Zack..." Jak said weakly, trying to step forward, but instead collapsing to the floor. The orb rolled over the Zack, stopping at his feet. Zack slowly bent over and picked up the orb, to think that in his hand was the object that had brought not only a great SOLDIER, but a great friend to the state he was in was unbearable. Zack pocketed the orb, and walked over to his friend, as he lay on the floor. Zack bent over, and wrapped his arms around Jak's chest. He lifted him into the air, causing Jak to groan as Zack carried him over to the bed. Placing him on it, he knew that talking to him tonight would be a waste of time. Instead, he just kneeled down next to him, taking Jak's hand in his.

"It's ok man." He said, not really what he should say. "I'm going to help you." He could feel Jak's hand shaking withing his grasp. His friend stared at him blankly, the blood stained eyes filled with pain. Zack stared into his friend's eyes for a moment, until Jak rolled over, closing his eyes. After that, Zack climbed to his feet, and left the room. As he walked down the hall towards his room, he was lost in thought. How long? Why? What to do about it? There were strict rules at Shinra, stating that the discovery of it should be reported to a commanding officer, but Zack knew in his heart that he couldn't betray his friend like that. Shinra wouldn't help him, they'd do the opposite. They discharge him completely and instantly, taking away his income, and leaving him with nothing but his addiction. No, reporting it was not an option. But then what? How could Zack help him? Zack suddenly realized that he was already in his room, and pulled the orb out of his pocket. So small, but able to do so many great things, yet terrible things as well. He placed the orb on his night stand, and sat down on the bed. After thinking a little while longer, his mind racing back and forth, dwelling on the situation, he finally managed to fall asleep. His dreams of Aerith soon were replaced by that of Jak, and the orb. Only a couple hours after falling asleep, Zack found himself awake again, staring at the orb. What was so good about it? Slowly, Zack began to reach for the orb but was interrupted when a knock came at the door.

"Zack, are you awake?" Angeal's voice asked from the other side. Zack sat in silence, staring at the door. After a few minutes, he heard the sound of Angeal's footsteps fading away. Now that he was gone, Zack turned his attention back to the orb resting on his night stand. Quickly, almost as if afraid, he swiped it from the night stand, and held it in his hands. The low glow illuminated his hands. What could one time possibly do, right? Zack thought to himself, as he held the orb. It'll help me better understand what Jak is going through as well. He reasoned, and then closing his eyes, he concentrated on the orb like he had done so many times before. However, seeing as he had no wounds to heal, the sensation's overwhelmed him, causing his eyes to fly open as his body was filled in bliss. The sensations ran through him from head to toe, it started as only a cool, fresh sensation like always, but grew incredibly rather quickly. Zack was soon taken over in the feelings, and collapsed on the bed, shaking slightly from the pleasurable feelings he was getting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost

When Zack awoke the next morning, the high he had gotten off the materia had faded. It left him feeling drowsy, and kind of weak. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for awhile until he heard the knocking at the door. Angeal's voice came from the other side. "Zack, wake up, it's time to go. I have some last minute things to do, so wake of Jak to." Angeal said, and once again Zack heard his footsteps fading away. Zack sat up, and put his feet on the floor. The room was filled with a soft thud as the cure materia fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. Zack quickly scooped it up, and pocketed it. He quickly pulled his clothes on, and exited the room. As he walked down the hallway towards Jak's room, he thought about what to say to him. He had to talk to him today, this morning in fact, and help him get away from the materia. Upon reaching Jak's door, he knocked. He waited a moment, but no answer came. He knocked again, but still nothing.

"Come on Jak, open up man!" Zack called through the door, but no response came. Giving up, Zack reached for the doorknob, once again finding it unlocked. He pushed, the door slowly creaked open. Zack entered, and shut the door behind him. Looking around the room, he saw Jak still laying in bed, the same way Zack had left him the night before.

"Come on Jak, you got to get up." Zack said, walking over to the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed next to Jak's feet. "Listen man, we need to talk about last night. I know what you've been doing, and it's not healthy. I know you have some problems back home, but nothing is worth giving your life to materia that way man." Zack paused, expecting a response from Jak, but Jak remained silent. "I know it's embarrassing, but I'm your friend man. It's all cool, I just want to help you. What you're doing ain't healthy." Zack tried to reason, but still Jak didn't speak, didn't stir. Zack stood up, walking over to the head of the bed. "Talk to me man." Zack said, placing his hand on Jak's shoulder. After Jak still hadn't answered, Zack began to get worried. He shook Jak's Shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Jak?" Began to shake Jak's shoulder a little more violently. "Jak?" He called a little louder, still no response. By now, Zack was desperately shaking his friend's shoulder. He grabbed the shoulder firmly, and pulled, causing Jak to roll out of the bed, and onto the floor. Zack stared at his friend, Jak's face was stained with blood that had run from his eyes. Zack dropped down next to him, and placed his fingers against his neck. Hope, it was faint, but Jak definitely had a pulse. Zack pulled Jak's head up into his arms, and not knowing what else to do, screamed for help. Tears had begun to run from Zack's eyes, as he held his friend in his arms. "Come on man, if we're going to do this, it should be on a battle field." He sobbed, as he heard frantic footsteps near the door. Without looking up from his friend's blood stained face, he spoke. "Get a doctor, do it quickly." He heard the footsteps race away, followed a woman say "Oh my god". Zack began to shake, terrified of what was going to happen to his friend. Zack's shaking caused Jak to shake, and wedge the bright green orb from Jak's pocket. Zack stared at it, as the life materia landed on the floor, making a seemingly thunderous sound. Without thinking, Zack quickly grabbed it, and pocketed it, making sure no one else had seen the materia. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, the paramedics arrived. Zack tried to help them load Jak into the stretcher, and had to be held back by one of the hotel patrons as he fought to try and get to his friend. The paramedics loaded Jak into the ambulance and took off heading for the closest hospital. The hotel owner was kind enough to give Zack a ride to the hospital, and upon dropping him off, went back to the hotel to wait for Angeal so he could tell them what happened. Zack sat in the waiting room for an hour, while the doctors took Jak straight into surgery. Two hours, Zack sat in the waiting room, slowly rocking back and forth, waiting for word of Jak. His hands in his pockets, he fingered the two materia. Finally, Angeal arrived. Moving across the room silently, he took a seat next to Zack.

"How is he?" Angeal asked.

Zack shook his head. "I don't know, there's no word yet. They're still operating on him." Angeal nodded, and put his arm around Zack's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Zack buried his face in his mentors chest, crying hysterically as his mentor held him comfortingly. After another couple hours, a doctor appeared in the waiting room. He walked over to Angeal and Zack, who by now had stopped crying.

"Are you his commanding officer?" The doctor asked Angeal.

Angel stood up. "Angel Hewley, SOLDEIR first class."

The doctor sighed, and flipped through the pages on his clipboard, before looking back up at Angeal. Zack watched the doctor closely as he did this. Finally, the doctor spoke. "We were too late to save him. You're comrade has passed away." Zack sated at the doctor, not believing what he had just heard. He expected the doctor to correct himself any second. His hopes were shattered as Angeal spoke.

"Do you know the cause of death?" he asked.

"Well, we're not sure, but we've narrowed it down to two possible causes." The doctor said, once again checking his clipboard. "Can you tell me if you found any materia at the near the deceased?"

Angeal looked at Zack, followed by the doctor. "I..." Zack began to say, but caught himself. Jak was dead, all he had left was his memory. Admitting Jak's addiction would soil his memory. Zack shook his head. "I didn't find any near him, no." Zack lied, finger the two materia in his pocket.

"I see," The doctor said. "in that case, his death was not accidental. Someone must of poisoned your comrade."

Angeal nodded, looking towards Zack. "In that case we should leave town before there's a repeated attempt." He told Zack, and then turned back to the doctor. "We'll need to take our comrade's remains with us. Company policy."

"Say no more," The doctor said, nodding. "I've had Shinra employees die here before, I know the procedure. I will have the body encased and ready for pick up as soon as you can get your transport." With that the doctor turned and walked away, leaving Zack and Angeal in the now cold, dark waiting room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Farewell

It was a cold, grey day in Kalm three days later that they held the service. Zack stared blankly at the box that held his friend, watching the rain drops bounce off of the shined surface. At the head of the casket, a priest stood reading from the holy book. Zack heard none of his words, nor the sound of the rain falling. Not even the sobs of the young blond woman that stood across from him. He barely even felt Angeal's hand on his shoulder. Zack wiped away the hair that clung to his face as the casket began to lower into the ground. The blond fell to her knees, weeping as the casket fell out of view. Two men had to hold onto to her to keep her from climbing into the hole with Jak. Zack figured that she must have been the girlfriend Jak had mentioned now and then, the two guys might have been Jak's brothers judging by their appearances. Zack was happy he had hid the truth about Jak's death, and let his friend keep his honor in death. Not wanting to be near the sadness anymore, Zack turned and walked away from the many people that had come to see Jak's funeral. Was it Zack's fault that Jak was dead? After all, it was Zack who was the last person to see him alive. Zack stopped and leaned his back against a tree. He slid his hand into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the orb inside of it. He concentrated on it, causing the sensations to radiate throughout his body. He had made sure to hide Jak's former materia safely away, making sure that no one found them. Instead, Zack had gone out and bought brand new materia for his personal use. It wasn't as strong as Jak's was, being brand new, and unused, but judging by how Jak ended up, Zack reasoned it wasn't a bad thing. "As long as I keep control of using it, I'll be ok." Zack said to himself, as he pulled his hand from his pocket. He continued the walk back to Angeal's car, finding Angeal waiting for him. The both got in without a word, and drove silently back to Midgar. Upon reaching Sector 8, Angeal pulled over to drop Zack off.

"Try to enjoy the rest of your vacation." Angeal said, reminding Zack that it was just the first day of his week off.

"Don't worry about that." Zack said, smirking. "I'm planning on going to see Aerith."

Angeal let out a laugh, before pulling away. Zack, his mood now heightened with the thought of seeing Aerith, went directly to the train station and waited for the next train going down to the slums. As he waited, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Zack turned, surprised to see his friend Cloud walking towards him.

"Hey, what's up?" Cloud asked, stepping up beside Zack.

"Not much, I'm on leave so I figured I go see Aerith. What about you?" Zack asked.

"Just got off work, figured I'd head down to Tifa's place and catch a drink. So there's a rumor going around that one of your boys got killed on a recent mission..." Cloud started to say, but let his voice trail off when he saw the look Zack was giving him. They stood there silently, waiting for the train a few minutes before Zack spoke.

"Yeah, it was a friend of mine." Zack said.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, he was a good guy. They think it's poison."

"Think?" Cloud asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well, you know what I mean. No way to know for sure, but that's the most obvious cause." Zack quickly covered.

"Oh right, so do they know who did it."

Yeah, he did. Zack wanted to say, but instead said. "No, not yet. But we're going to find him."

"I bet you are, Shinra's sending a bunch of us to Junon to help with the investigation. I hope I don't have to go, I couldn't stand being away from Tifa that long."

"Tifa, or her drinks?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." Cloud said, not amused. "believe it or not, there's more to my life than booze."

"Yeah, look at who you're dating. It reminds me of something I once heard Reno of the turks say. Guys only care about two things, booze and boobs." Zack said, chuckling.

Before Cloud could respond, the train pulled into the station. The two friends entered it, and took a spot near the door. As soon as the doors slid close, Cloud quickly looked around the train car. Once satisfied that they were alone, he spoke in a more serious tone. "Alright man, what is it?" Cloud demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Zack said, looking at Cloud puzzled.

"Don't act ignorant, your eyes are more bloodshot than Barret's when he pops a blood vessel."

Zack quickly looked away, hiding his eyes. "I don't know what you're smoking, but my eyes are fine." He snapped back at his friend. Cloud reached out and grabbed Zack's head, forcing him to face him.

"Don't bullshit me, you're high on something." Cloud said, opening Zack's eyes. "I freaking see it all the time when I'm patrolling for the Shinra guard. Is it pot?"

"Cloud, shut the fuck up." Zack snapped. "I'm not doing drugs."

"It's crack isn't it? No, I've seen those eyes before. God, what was it."

"Cloud, I'm warning you to back off."

"Oh my god." Cloud said, staring at his friend. "Zack, you're abusing cure."

"What the hell are you talking about." Zack said, trying to sound surprised at Cloud's accusations. Well, actually he didn't have to try. He hadn't expected the affects to show themselves this quickly.

"You know as well as I do that people can get addicted to the affects of materia. This is some serious shit man, you could die from this."

Zack shoved Cloud away from him, and stood up. "Mind your own damn business. I'm not doing anything that stupid, and I would think my friends would have a little faith in me."

"Zack, look at yourself." Cloud said, climbing to his feet. "I don't know how long you've been using, but it's changing you. You just pushed me, your own friend."

"Not anymore." Zack said, turning and walking over to the exit to the next car. "You should show a little more faith." he added, before pushing the door open, and leaving the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zack sat on one of the church benches, watching Aerith as he tended to the flowers. He was take aback by how beautiful she looked in the light that shown through the hole in the roof. After a few more minutes of watching her, she stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. Sitting down next to him, she lay her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was excited to see him again. They sat like that for hours, just the two of them. Not speaking, just sitting. His arm around her, holding her close as she lay her head on his shoulder. The Midgar slums weren't what most people considered romantic, but for Zack, Aerith made them so. It was only when Aerith began to snore lightly, that he realized how late it must be. Careful, so not to awaken his sleeping love, he stood up, and lay her soft down on the bench. He walked down the aisle, stepping outside of the doors to the church. Once outside, he reached into his pocket, and pulled the materia from it. He stared at his faint reflection in the orbs smooth surface as he felt it's now familiar effects wash over him. He leaned back slightly, peering through the door. Aerith was still sound asleep in the bench. Reassured, he gave himself another dose of the cure materia, closing his eyes as he was taken in by it's abilities. Tempted to use it once again, he placed it back in his pocket, and went back inside the church. He quietly walked back over to the bench, and sat next to Aerith's head. Gently, he lifted her head and place on his lap. Running his fingers through her hair, he thought back to how they had met. He and Angeal had been inspecting a malfunction in the sector 8 reactor, and found one of the many terrorist organizations of Midgar had over run the guards, and invaded it. Well, obviously their orders were changed to liberating the reactor. They had managed to make it to the most inner part of the reactor eliminated, what they thought was, the last of the threat. They were on their way out when they were ambushed. Angeal had jumped clear in time, but Zack was caught in the blast of the grenade. It was so strong, it blew a hole right in the floor. Zack fell into the inner workings of the plate, bouncing and banging like a pinball as he fell through it unconscious. From there, he didn't remember anything else, but must have fallen through the bottom and fell into the slums. He woke up in the center of Aerith's flower bed, she had been standing over him concerned. For some reason, the details of what happened between them escaped him at the moment, but soon after that they had started seeing each other. Usually, Zack would spend all his days off with her, leaving only to go back to his small apartment and get some rest. Deciding it was time to do just that, he gently shook Aerith awake. She looked up at him, pouting.

"I was having a good dream." She pouted, sitting up. "You owe me dinner."

"What?" Zack said, confused. "Why?"

"Because in my dream, we were about to have dinner." Aerith explained, standing up.

Sighing, Zack pulled his phone from it's holster. Flipping it open, he checked the time. He put his phone away, and stood up. "It's late, we'll have to go to the diner down here, we don't have time to take a train up to the plate."

"I don't mind." Aerith said, turning her back to him like she always did. Zack had known her long enough to know that was her way of saying hold me. He walked up behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders. "It's not where we eat that's important. It's that I'm with you." Aerith said, taking his hands in hers. They stood like that, him embracing her. Finally, he kissed her cheek.

"We'd better be going if we're going to eat." Zack said. Aerith broke the embrace, and turned towards him.

"Ok, got your wallet?" Aerith asked.

"Why, aren't you paying?" Zack asked, a smile spreading on his face. A slap on his arm was his answer. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Zack said, laughing. Taking her hand they left the church. As they walked through the dully illuminated slums, he tried to hold her close to protect her, but Aerith was stubborn as always. That was one of the things he liked about her, she always wanted to take care of herself. Finally, they arrived at the miniature town. Sure enough, the entire area was dark, save the diner. Together, they entered it.

==##==

Zack closed his apartment door behind him. The small place before him was a mess, luckily he had walked Aerith home as always, and didn't have to worry about her seeing it. Throwing his keys on the table, he sat down on the couch. Not bothering to pick it up, he just jabbed at the remote laying in front of him. The small screen of his T.V. flickered to life, showing the same boring new broadcast it always did. What he wouldn't do for a decent movie to be on, maybe a good porn, hell, he'd take a cartoon. The news anchor was going on about the new outbreak of materia addiction, and how Shinra was setting out to put a stop to it. Zack rolled his eyes, and reached into his pocket. Not bothering to look at what he was holding, he lifted his arm into the air.

"This is what I think of your whole fight against materia abuse." He s aid, using the power of the orb in his hand. His hand burst into flame, causing Zack to yell and throw the materia away from him. Running to the bathroom, he quickly shoved his hand into the toilet, putting it out. He pulled his hand from the toilet, and looked at it. It was burnt pretty bad.

"Son of a bitch!" Zack yelled angrily, walking over to the sink. He poured disinfectant on it, and wrapped it in some bandages. Walking back into the living room, he kicked the fire materia as it rolled past him on the floor, causing it to fly into the air and break through a window. Rolling his eyes at his misfortune, Zack collapsed onto the couch again, and pulled another materia from his pocket. This time, he made sure it was the cure materia. He used it's power, sending the all too familiar sensations throughout his body. He used the materia 4 more times that night, before finally passing out on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zack woke up the next day, still on his couch. He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the dull pain radiating from it. That's one thing cure sucks at, he said to himself. His hand, still badly burned from the night before, was healing slowly.

"Why can't they make a materia for burns." Zack asked himself out loud, as he stood up. He walked over into the kitchen, and picked up a pan from the stove. Emptying it's contents, which had been sitting so long he no longer recognized what they were, he put the pan back on the burner, and turned it on. Kicking a bag of trash out of the way, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Spoiled." He said, throwing a jug of what used to be milk over his shoulder. "Spoiled, spoiled, spoiled, ah." He said this, as more items were deposited onto the floor, until finding something edible. "Eggs don't spoil right?" He asked himself. Pulling one out, he smelled it, and gagged. "meh, cooking it will sanitize it." he said, as he turned back towards the stove, and kicked the fridge close. He threw an egg into the pan, shell and all, and turned the burner up on high. Then he walked out of the kitchen, and to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he wet his chin, and picked up his razor. He drug it crudely across his face, nicking himself a few times.

"Note to self, go electric." he said, as he threw the razor into the trash can. He splashed some water on his face, and looked into the mirror. "Well, can't say that's a surprise." he said, looking into his own bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, he sniffed the air. "shit!" He said, running back into the kitchen. He grabbed the flaming pan by the handle, and threw it into the sink, dousing it in dish water older than the eggs were. "Maybe I should go see if Aerith wants to go out to breakfast." he told himself, and walked back into the living room. Grabbing the small orb off of the couch, he used it, repairing his shaving cuts, and fulfilling the urge he had. He quickly pulled off his uniform's shirt, and picked another one up off of the floor. Smelling it to make sure it was passable, he threw it on, and left the house. Walking through the cool morning air, he made his way to the train station, passing by running kids, poor saps heading for work, and even one or two "escorts" as they were called by the classier people. Finally, he reached the train station, and waited for the train to arrive.

"Hey SOLDIER, how's it feel to kill innocent people." Some guy said, walking up to Zack. Zack did his best to ignore the man. "Hey, I'm talking to you bitch." The man said.

"I suggest you leave me alone." Zack warned.

"I said I'm talking to you bitch." The man said, grabbing Zack's shoulder. Zack grabbed the man's arm, and pulled. The man flipped over Zack, and landed hard on the ground. Holding on tightly, Zack pulled at the arm, and twisted it, causing a loud pop to fill the air, followed by the man's scream of pain. His crying was drowned out by the train arriving at the station. Giving the man one last kick for good measure, Zack stepped over him, and entered the train. A few minutes later, the train left the station just as the Shinra police force arrive there. Zack rode the train down to the slums, just as he had so many times before. He reached into his pocket, and use the cure materia again during the trip, just as they were pulling into the station. Getting off the train, Zack made his way to Aerith's house, knocking on the door when he got there.

"Just a moment." he heard the voice of Aerith's mother call from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh, hello Zack." The woman said, smiling. "Aerith's already left for today."

"Oh, right." Zack said. "Well, I'd better get going then."

"Yeah, I think they went to that old church as usual." She said.

"They?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, this handsome friend of hers, I think his name I Cloud. Kind of reminds me of you." She explained.

Zack felt a surge of jealousy, but managed to hide it. "Ok, thank you." he said, turning and walking away. As he head in the direction to the church, his mind raced through his delusional thoughts. What the hell are they hanging out for? He asked himself, already preparing himself for the confrontation. In his mind, there was only one possible reason, she was seeing him behind his back. As he neared the church, he tried to steady his breathing, tried to relax. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small orb inside of it. Just once, to ease the tension. He reasoned to himself, as the sensations washed over him. Once finished, he put it back away and approached the doorway of the church.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zack placed his hand against the door, but stopped. Was it right for him to act on a hunch the way he was planning to? Quickly vanquishing that thought from his mind, he kicked the door open, seeing Cloud and Aerith standing by the garden. The both looked at him, startled.

"What's going on here?" Zack said, entering the church. His tone made it obvious that he had already decided on the answer.

"Zack, calm down." Cloud said, walking towards him.

"Shut it, Cloud!" Zack said, his paranoia reaching a high. "I know what the hell is going on here."

"Zack, just listen to me."

"Shut the fuck up, I know you're seeing Aerith behind my back!" Zack yelled, shocking Cloud. Cloud stopped in his tracks, staring at Zack dumb founded.

"Zack, how could you say that?" Aerith said, sincerely hurt by her boyfriends words. "You know that I've never loved anyone but you."

"Shut your mouth!" Zack snapped. "I caught you both in the act."

"Actually, you caught me telling her about your god damned addiction to fucking materia." Cloud said, snapping out of his shock. Then he turned to Aerith. "I told you it was changing who he was."

"What do you know!" Zack snapped at Cloud. "Aerith, I'm not addicted to anything."

"What about how you stepped out of the church last night?" Aerith asked. Zack glared at her. "What about your blood shot eyes right now? What about the mood swing you just had."

"I..." Zack started, but didn't know what to follow it with.

"Zack, we just want to help you." Aerith said, walking up to him. "But we have to start somewhere. Give me the materia."

In a flash, Zack responded with a slap. Aerith fell to the floor, her hand on the side of her face. Before either of them could say anything, Cloud rushed at Zack. Zack tried to side step him, but was slowed down by his intoxication. Cloud hit him hard with a tackle, sending both of them to the floor. Zack rolled over, and attempted to climb to his feet, but Cloud jumped on his back, forcing him down to the ground. Pulling out his hand cuffs, Cloud started to restrain Zack.

"Zack Fair, you are under arrest for Assault, and suspicion of materia abuse." Cloud said, cuffing one of Zack's hands. Zack responded to this by elbowing Cloud in the face with his free arm, but Cloud managed to stay on top of him. "And adding to that, resisting arrest and assaulting a Shinra employee."

"Cloud, stop!" Aerith pleaded, rushing over to the two men.

"Aerith, it's for his own good." Cloud said, cuffing Zack's other hand. Sitting up on Zack's back, he pulled out his phone. "Cloud Strife, calling in for transport. Hostile suspect has been restrained."

"Cloud, look out!" Aerith screamed as Zack bucked wildly, throwing Cloud off of him. Cloud landed hard on the floor, and was climbing back up by the time Zack managed to get to his feet. Running at Cloud, Zack kicked him in his face, knocking him back down. Then, using his amazing strength given to him by SOLDIER, Zack strained against the cuffs, snapping the chain. Zack stared at Aerith, his high wearing off.

"Sending reinforcements." The person on the other end of the phone call said.

Zack looked at the phone, and then back at Aerith.

"Don't do it." Aerith pleaded, but Zack felt he had no other choice. He turn and ran from the church, not noticing the orb falling from his pocket as he ran out of the door. Aerith ran to the door, screaming for him to come back, but they went unheard. She turned back towards Cloud, and started toward him to check on him, when she saw the green glint. Walking over to it, she picked up, staring into her reflection on the orb. She ran over to Cloud, and used the materia to wake him up.

Cloud sat up, groggy from the attack he had just received. Finally, Cloud looked around the Church, searching for Zack. "Where is he?" He asked Aerith, when he didn't see him.

"He ran." Aerith said, tears starting to emerge from her eyes.

"It's going to be ok." Cloud said, pulling Aerith close. "We're going to help him.,I promise that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zack stormed into his small apartment, and slammed the door behind. Making sure it was securely latched, he stormed into the bathroom, kicking a bag of trash out of the way. Once inside, he looked at himself in the mirror. She was right, his eyes were slightly blood shot. What had he done though? He had fought one of his best friends, and hit the woman he loved. Not knowing what else to do, he dug into his pocket looking for his materia. He began to frantically search when he couldn't find it.

"Fuck!" Zack yelled, kicking the sink in front of him, shattering it. "Where is it?" He asked himself desperately, tearing his pocket open, and finding it empty. "Oh god, what do I do?" He said, getting an idea. He ran from the bathroom, and into his bedroom. Tearing his closet door open, he threw a punch into the back of it, breaking open the hidden cupboard behind it. He pulled out his hand, the materia he had taken from Jak clutched in it. Calming slightly, he walked back into the living room with the materia. Just as he was about to use it, a fist bang on the door.

"Open up Zack!" Cloud's voice ordered from the other side.

"Zack, come on, it's us." Aerith added.

"Go away." Zack said, concentrating on the materia. He felt sensations, much stronger than the cure materia, surge into him. That's when he realized he had mistakenly grabbed Jak's life materia. He was overpowered by the sensations, causing him to collapse. He fell through a table, causing a loud crash that could definitely be heard outside.

"Zack!" Aerith called frantically, after hearing the loud crash.

"Stand back!" Zack heard Cloud tell her, followed by a large bang against the door. After the second bang, Zack could hear the wood crack. Following the third bang, Cloud burst through the door. Aerith rushed in after him, immediately spotting Zack.

"Oh my god!" She cried as she ran over to Zack. She knelt down by him, lifting his head into her arms. "Zack!" She screamed. "Oh god, Somebody help!"

Cloud pulled out his phone, and dialed. "This is Cloud Strife. I need a medical transportation at residential 5 7 4 in sector 8."

"Aer... Aerith." Zack said weakly.

"Shh, Zack, don't talk." Aerith said, placing her hand in the side of his face. "We're going to help you."

"Aerith, please..." Zack barely managed to say. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Zack, it's ok." Aerith said. "We all make mistakes, and we all learn from them. It'll be ok."

Zack tried to speak again, but couldn't his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and started turning red as his body began to shake.

"Cloud! What's happening!" Aerith yelled, staring down at her boyfriend. Cloud ran over to them, kneeling on the other side of Zack.

"Shit, he's bleeding into his eyes." Cloud said, reaching into his pocket. "He's overdosed."  
"So what do we do." Aerith asked, as Zack continued to shake violently.

"Hold him still." Cloud said, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket.

Aerith held Zack down the best she could, while looking up at Cloud.

"Ok, Aerith. Listen to me. If it hasn't happened already, his throat is going to swell up soon and close, chocking him. I need to make another passage for the air to get in through. Close your eyes." Cloud said, pulling the blade out of the knife. Not knowing what else to do, did what Cloud told her to do. After she had done so, Cloud Put the tip of the blade to Zack's throat, and pushed forward. The blade cut cleanly into Zack's throat, miraculously going directly into his windpipe. Pulling the knife out carefully, Cloud looked around quickly for something to stick into the hole, finally forcing himself to settle on a straw sticking out of an old soda can. He grabbed the straw and cut off the end. Gently sliding the straw into the wound, he stood up, and grabbed Aerith by the shoulders. Before she saw Zack, and the condition he was in, he managed to turn her around.

"Aerith, we have to wait outside for the transport. There's nothing else we can do but wait and see how it turns out." Cloud said, in a somber tone.

Aerith nodded in understanding, and the two went out to wait for the the transport. Luckily, it arrived only a few minutes later. The paramedics rushed inside, and carefully loaded Zack onto a stretcher. Cloud and Aerith watched as they rolled him out of the apartment, and into the transport. Climbing inside, they rode along to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, the paramedics wheeled Zack straight into surgery where the doctors began working to save his life. In the waiting room, Cloud and Aerith sat waiting for any news. Almost an hour into the wait, Angeal arrived at the hospital. When he entered into the room, Cloud stood up.

"General Hewley, my name is Cloud Strife, I'm a member of the Shinra police force, and a friend of Zack Fair. This is Aerith, Zack's girlfriend."

"Is there any news?" Angeal asked.

"Not yet I'm afraid, they have him surgery right now."

"Right." Angeal said, sitting down across from Aerith. Cloud sat back down next her, and the three waited for another couple hours when a doctor entered into the waiting room. The three stood up, as the doctor walked over to them.

"You are here for Zack fair?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Angeal answered. "how is he doing?

The doctor sighed, and flipped through the pages on his clipboard, before looking back up at Angeal. Zack watched the doctor closely as he did this. Finally, the doctor spoke. "We were too late to sa..." The doctor began, when a nurse rushed into the waiting room.

"Doctor, the patients heart has started beating again!" She cried, causing the doctor run out of the room, heading back towards the operating room. Not knowing what to do, Aerith ran after them.

"Aerith, wait!" Cloud called out, running after her. His words fell on def ears, as she ran out of the waiting room, and ran down the hall towards the operating room. Bursting through the doors, she stared as a group of doctors and nurses worked on Zack. She stared at the sight before her, before Cloud entered the room behind her, and grabbed her.

"We can't be in here." Cloud explained to her, and had to pull her out of the room as she struggled against him. She stopped struggling when she saw Zack's hand move, making a thumbs up towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three months later, Zack sat in the pews of the old church, Aerith tending to the flowers as she usually did. The scar on his chest stood as a reminder of the addiction that had cost him his job, and almost his life as well. Zack felt no shame in what had happened to him however, the materia was a strong thing and many could not resist it's call. Despite all that had happened, Zack still kept Jak's addiction a secret. He understood what his friend had gone through in the months leading up to his death, and to Zack, the fact that Jak had lasted so long with his addiction was proof of his strength. Jak still remained a great Soldier who died doing his duty. His death was still a mystery to everyone but Zack. However, all this was now in the past. Now, all Zack could think about was the future. At this very moment, Zack sat on the pew with his hand in his pocket, fingering the small object in his pocket. Finally, Aerith stood up and walked over to the bench. Sitting down next to Zack, she lay her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few hours, until once again Aerith fell asleep. Careful not to wake her, he stood up, and once again stepped outside the church. Once outside, he pulled the small object out of his pocket. The object meant everything to him, and was going to be very important in near future. He just couldn't figure out what the proper time to use it would be. He stared at it in his hand, watching it as it seemed to shine. Suddenly, the door behind him opened, almost causing him to drop the item. He quickly closed his hand around the object, and turned to find Aerith staring at him.

"Zack? What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"Uh... nothing." Zack stammered, but knew he was busted.

"What's in your hand!" Aerith demanded. "Zack, I know you better than this. I know you can't be using materia again."

"I.. uh." Zack said, searching for a good excuse.

"Zack?" Aerith demanded.

"I wasn't going to tell you yet." Zack said. "I don't know what to do."

"Zack, what is it?" Aerith demanded again. "You know you can ask me for advice."

"Well, the thing is..." Zack said, before slouching his shoulders. "fine." he said, raising his hand and exposing the object he held in it. Aerith stared at the object as it shined in the night. Her eyes flashed up to Zack's face, and then back down to Zack's hand.

"that's... that's" Aerith tried to say, it was her turn to stammer.

"Well, any advice? Like, perhaps, how I should ask you to accept this?" Zack asked, his voice carrying a teasing tone.

"Is that..." Aerith began to ask.

"Yes sweet heart, I think it's quite obvious what it is." Zack said, smirking. Aerith jumped into him, pushing him backwards. He quickly closed his hand around the object.

"Calm down, you'll make me drop the ring." He said, laughing before Aerith's kiss silenced him. The two lovers embraced, as they both thought about the long, happy life that awaited them.

The End


End file.
